


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by flotsam45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Marco, Other, Pointless fluff, marcie bott, wintertime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flotsam45/pseuds/flotsam45
Summary: Wintertime JeanMarco fluff, with a genderfluid Marco.Revised RP from November 2014.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

 

frosty was a snowman with a death wish. -MB

 

um? -JK

 

i don't think you understand how many times that song has played in the shop today. -MB

 

ah, you poor soul. -JK

 

i want to set someone's latte on fire. -MB

 

you just have to bear it for 24 more days. -JK

 

"oh, you wanted that latte hot? have it ON FIRE" -MB

 

don't do that. that's not very much in the Christmas spirit, Marco. -JK

 

i'm jewish. -MB

i have about 0 christmas spirit. -MB

 

well, that's not a very nice thing to do anyhow. -JK

 

i want to light the latte on fire. it's like a menorah. -MB

one latte on fire for every night of hanukkah that i have to work. because i don't get my holiday off. -MB

>:^( -MB

 

well, i can't say that thats not fair. light all the lattes on fire, then. -JK

 

thank you. -MB

i'm only gonna christmas this year for you. just for the record. -MB

that's how much i love you. -MB

 

its amazing how fast you go from latte-destructor to cute-thoughtful-boyfriend. -JK

but i really do appreciate it, Marco. -JK

 

they are one and the same, jean. -MB

 

true that. -JK

 

and i'll do the obligatory mistletoe smooch. just for you. -MB

 

i'll be looking forward to that. ;) -JK

 

also, i'll make cookies? but that's because cookies. -MB

there needs to be 0 holidays for me to make cookies. -MB

 

hell yeah. your cookies are one of the gajillion reasons i love you. have i ever mentioned that? -JK

 

yes, you have. -MB

also, can we light up the menorah in the apartment this year? and put up my one little string of hanukkah lights. -MB

 

of course! -JK

 

and also have festive hanukkah sex. -MB

 

i was unaware that was a thing but that most certainly won't be a problem. -JK

 

it's not. -MB

but if it is, it'll be candlelit. -MB

 

that can be arranged. -JK

we could light lattes on fire instead - how does that sound? -JK

 

beautiful. god bless you. -MB

 

:) -JK

 

but hey. i gotta get back to work. want me to bring dinner back when i get off? -MB

 

yeah, that sounds good. -JK

 

chicken nuggets? -MB

 

awesome. -JK

 

  1. love you -MB



 

love you too. -JK

 

mmmwah. gonna get back to work now. -MB

 

alright. see you later. -JK

* * *

A few long hours later, Marco is coming back into their apartment, bags of fast food in hand. "Hey, babe!" He calls out, closing the door behind him.

 

Jean perks up, and shuts his laptop, puts it to the side, and jogs out of the bedroom to greet Marco. "Hey. Welcome home!" he says, taking a couple bags from Marco and setting them down on the counter. "Thanks for getting dinner."

 

"No problem, babe." Marco chuckles softly, turning to give him a little kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for being so adorable."

 

Jean ignores how warm his cheeks become from the compliment, and return the kiss. "'M not adorable." he mutters as he pulls away.

 

"Heck yeah, you are. You're so cute." He laughs, tugging him close and wrapping his arms around him. "Lemme smooch you forever."

 

Jean rolls his eyes, but makes no move to get away, and accepts the embrace, avoiding Marco's face. He refuses to let his boyfriend see the upturned corners of his lips. Instead, he buries his face in the crook of Marco's neck and huffs exaggeratedly.

 

"I missed you. Work stinks." He pouts, his hands trailing up so that he can run his fingers through his hair. "I just wanna stay home and smooch you all day."

 

Pressing a few chaste kisses to Marco's neck, Jean drops the facade, and relaxes into Marco's touch. "Well, since you're home now, I can offer you the next best thing: smooch me for the rest of today." He tilts his head just so, and kisses Marco properly.

 

"That sounds pretty nice." He hums, returning the kiss. After a few minutes, he pulls away, humming softly. "Or we could cuddle? And I could do my neat little genderfluid thing. Because I'm not exactly feeling the Marco thing tonight, I think."

 

Jean smiles. "Cuddling." he says, nodding in agreement. "Sounds great."

 

"And we can kiss a little, too." He hums, turning his head to kiss Jean's forehead.

 

Jean nods again. "Kissing." he mumbles, and soon shudders. "So are we doing this now? Because you might be fine being all bundled up and all, but I've had the shelter of the blanket until now, and I'm getting kinda cold." He flexes his fingers, already cool to the touch.

 

"Yeah. Lemme get changed and we can cuddle and eat chicken nuggets." Marco laughs, pulling away so that Jean can get back to the bedroom. "You okay if I feel like Marcie instead of Marco tonight? I wanna wear my nightgown tonight."

 

Jean is already a few steps away when he turns and looks at the other, an eyebrow raised. "As long as Marcie gets her ass in bed so she can help warm the probably-already-cold-blanket, I'm 100% fine with it." he says in a hurry. He dashes back over, pressing his lips to Marcie's once more, before heading back to the bedroom and cocooning himself in the blanket - cold, as he expected.

 

"Okay, cutie." Marcie says with a little giggle, grabbing the bags of food again before making her way to the bedroom, changing out of her work clothes and into a little bra and underwear set and her nightgown before climbing under the blanket with Jean. "Hey, babe."

 

Jean immediately wrapped himself around her and sighed as her warmth added to his under the covers. "Hey." He paused. "You do have the chicken nuggets, right?"

 

"Mm-hmm." She puts down the bags in between the two of them, already pulling out a few french fries and stuffing them into her mouth.

 

"You're the absolute best." he groans, reaching in and beginning to eat as well.

 

"Well, thank you." With another giggle, she takes a few more bites, draping an arm around him.

 

He leans into her, and gives her jaw a slightly oily kiss before continuing to eat.

 

"You're so cute, oh my gosh!" She laughs softly, kissing his cheek and then continuing to eat.

 

He gives her a halfhearted glare. "What is with you and the compliments tonight?" he mumbles.

 

"I'm hoping it earns me a lot of kisses." She hums, reaching up to run a (probably greasy) hand through his hair. "It's easier to get through this season at work if I have kisses from you."

 

"Well then, I guess it can't be helped." Jean mutters, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

 

Marcie returns the kiss for a few brief moments before pulling away, smiling softly. "How was your day, babe?"

 

Jean shrugs, beginning to munch on a chicken nugget. "Same old, same old. I got a few new articles to do, but they're not all that interesting."

 

"What're they about?" Even if he said they're not interesting, Marcie is always interested in this sort of thing. It's nice to hear, really.

 

"One is gonna be about schools and the rise in test scores in recent results, one is on some science research center. Trying to make 'em sound worth reading isn't real easy." he says with a laugh.

 

"That's pretty neat, though. That's all education stuff, and education is pretty cool." She grins, taking a bite of a chicken nugget and smiling.

 

Jean makes a face. "I guess." He's not all that enthusiastic about the pieces he has to write, but he'll make do. "What about you? What's going on at work for you, other than wanting to set lattes on fire?" he asks, finishing off his nugget and grabbing another one. 

 

"Well...I make lattes, sometimes with soy milk. And sometimes old people come in and get really picky." She shrugs, grabbing a handful of fries.

 

"That sounds…shitty." Jean says slowly, making a face, unable to think of anything else to say.

 

"It could be worse. Black Friday was the worst, and we're past that." She shrugs. "Like...that was white suburban mom Hell. They needed their complicated drinks NOW, because how else are they going to get the new Buzz Lightyear?"

 

"And those are some of the main reasons I don't like working in fields that involve having to deal directly with customers." Jean muttered, shaking his head. "Because that sounds like hell all year round."

 

"I just need to get a job at somewhere that isn't Starbucks, I think." She shrugs again, then snuggles close to him. "I just need to deal with as few white people at work as possible, since the problem customers are almost always suburban white moms or old white grandmas and grandpas."

 

Jean nods knowingly. "Starbucks is the quintessence of a white-people-magnet. Shit, Marcie, you are real fucking brave to deal with snobby assholes everyday. If it were me, I'd probably end up punching them. Repeatedly. In the face."

 

"Nope, I'm just gonna set some lattes on fire." Marcie smiles, taking a few more fries.

 

Jean laughs. "Almost passive aggressive. I like it." he says.

 

She's silent for a moment before cracking up. "I guess you could say that I'd like that a...a latte."

 

"Oh my god. Holy shit. I can't believe you-" Jean's deadpanned words are cut off by his own laughter bubbling up. "That was fucking awful. Holy shit." he laughs.

 

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here until..." She pauses for a moment, "Until forever, I guess?"

 

As his laughter dies down, his grin is replaced by a smaller smile. "Forever sounds about right." he agrees.

 

"Maybe we can get married and have two separate wedding ceremonies." She hums, because "forever" immediately gets her thinking about weddings. "One where I wear a tux, and one with a dress. Or maybe three, so we can have one in our underwear?"

 

"If we're gonna have a ceremony in our underwear, we'd have to have it twice too. Wanna see you in underwear, but also in bra and panties." Jean reminds her, expression pensive.

 

"Nah. I'll do a bra and boxers without the bum on them. And I'll wear panties underneath that." Sure, she's not even sure if boxers like that exist, but scissors exist, so it's a moot point.

 

Jean nods, a look of understanding on his face. "That…sounds like quite a wedding." he murmurs, a hand coming to rest on Marcie's hips, nonchalantly brushing his fingers along the curve of her butt.

 

"We can tuck flowers into the waistbands of our underwear. It'll be cute that way." She chuckles, reaching up to run her hands through his hair. "And flower crowns."

 

Jean hums, as he begins to imagine it. "Very cute."

 

"You're cute." Marcie smiles and kisses his cheek. "Super cute."

 

"You're cuter. The cutest." Jean counters, pecking her back.

 

"Is that a challenge?" She raises a (very well-plucked) eyebrow, grinning.

 

"It is a fact." he says, overly enunciating every word.

 

She pouts. "Fight me, then. You want me to tickle you?"

 

Jean's eyes widen. "Don't you dare." he warns, backing away rather quickly.

 

She snickers, reaching forward. "I will. I'm gonna tickle you, Jean."

 

"Marcie," Jean says, wiggling out of bed, taking the blanket with him, "Don't do this." He holds the covers as though it were a shield, before deeming it too cold and just wrapping it around himself. "Don't do it."

 

"I'm gonna!" She giggles, reaching out and gripping his sides, her hands quickly trailing up to tickle underneath his armpits.

 

Yelping loudly, Jean jerks uncontrollably. Damn her for knowing his weakness. "Mar-Marcie, st-sTOP!" he cries, trying to pry himself from her grasp.

 

"Never!" Marcie giggles softly, continuing to tickle him.

 

"Marcie!" Jean can't stop the laughter that's threatening to spill from his lips. "Marciieeeee!" he doubles over, cackling. "N-Not fair! This isn'T FAIr Marcie!" he squeals.

 

After a few moments, she pulls away, just smirking. "Now are you gonna admit that you're the cutest?"

 

Taking this golden opportunity, Jean pounces on top of her, pinning her hands to her sides so she can't tickle him anymore. "Absolutely not." he said with a smug smile.

 

"Well, darn it." Marcie pouts, a little more disappointed than she should be that she can't cross her arms.

 

Chuckling, Jean leans down, and kisses her slowly. "I can't be the cutest, because the cutest person is the genderfluid beauty I have the privilege of being with." he hums against her lips.

 

Though she really wants to respond, she just returns the kiss, giving a few hums in return before she actually speaks up again. "Yeah, but you're just adorable."

 

Jean rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. "I just can't win with you, can I?" he huffs, letting go of her arms and plopping down on her, his head resting on her chest.

 

"Nope." She laughs softly, wrapping her arms around him.

 

He lies on top of her, silent for a long while. "Love you." he says as he reaches over and grabs several fries, shoving them in his mouth.

 

Marcie snuggles up to him, content with just being silent. "Love you, too, babe."


End file.
